Devstream 18
The developers at Digital Extreme have done another installment of their Livestream Developer Q&A (https://forums.warframe.com/index.php?/topic/130652-coming-soon-livestream-18/). The stream started on November 15, @ 2pm EST (7pm GMT) On Twitch - Part 1, Part 2 On Youtube Announcements *Codex system development has progressed well. It will enable players to pull out a scanner and scan enemies before they kill them. The higher the exp gain from the enemy, the less scans are required to gain complete information about them. *Grapple Hook will be regarded as one of the abilities instead of parkour tool. It is said that it'll grapple target, and then slice it into two by pulling it. This was realized in 's . *Armour/Damage 2.0 will also affect the way enemies deal damage. This includes Grineer Sawmen (now Butcher) dealing Slash damage. *All enemies will be visually different. Melee units such as Corpus melee and Grineer melee units will also be given different animations. *Completion of the Star Chart will now give Mastery, along with other means of attaining mastery being implemented. "Players that do not like using Shotguns will no longer have to rely on shotguns for mastery if they don't want" - DE *Titan Extractor are being worked on (and is now released). They can be set up on a planet that you are not on, or when you are offline, and it will farm resources from that planet. When it is full, you can claim the resources it has mined, or risk it getting destroyed by the enemies on that planet. *Derelict Dragon Keys are now going to give a greater warning that you have it equipped. This is so you do not enter a normal mission with a dragon key equipped with any negative effects. *Vor's Prize is still being worked on. *Syandanas are going to receive better physics, along with warframe mesh cloth physics at a later date. *'Trading system' will enable players to exchange mods and keys. The higher the mastery rank the more trades per day are possible. (Sheldon stated a 1:1 ratio) Blueprints and parts are now unable to be traded. *Two new Warframes will be available with the addition of Update 11: and Ember Prime. New art for both was shown. *There will be an event with the launch of Update 11] revolving around some lore and, The Hunt For Alad V. Other Information *Rebecca accidentally leaked info about Jupiter, hinting that the gas planet tileset will become the tileset of Jupiter, along with Alad V as the boss. Unknown where Volt will be moved to however if this is true, but the other DEVs pretty much confirmed it by telling her she was "giving away spoilers". (It could be that a separate node path will lead to the second jupiter boss, Alad V, with all of those second path nodes having the new tileset. This is pure speculation). Media bserker.jpg|Berserker Warframe Art bserkeranims.jpg|Berserker Warframe 4 ability Animation (a flurry of hits) factory.jpg|Grineer Factory Concept gascityconcept2.jpg|Gas city concept #1 gascityconecpet.jpg|Gas city concept #2 phomorianship.jpg|Fomorian concept art resourcedrone.jpg|Resource Drone shipyardconcept.jpg|Ship yard concept art 2013-11-15 232824.png|Scanner UI whipanims.jpg|Whip Animations (standard attack) whipanimsstealthkill.jpg|Whip stealth attack on a Charger currentcodexui.jpg|Main codex screen, as of now 2013-11-15 232629.png|New Lotus portrait M2FZZMy.jpg|Warframe Codex - Look at Berserker name, it's Valkyr Sniper scope.png|Sniper scope (Vulkar) Ember_Prime.jpg|Ember Prime Category:Livestreams Category:Videos